<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>towards tomorrow by hiraaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493178">towards tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraaa/pseuds/hiraaa'>hiraaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>your mind's catalyst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, To the Moon AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraaa/pseuds/hiraaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look into the lives of two doctors with quite peculiar jobs— granting wishes by altering people's memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>your mind's catalyst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>towards tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! This is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraaa/pseuds/citation">citation</a> on her side account. I’ll explain in the ending notes why I posted it here, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little story!</p>
<p>And for those who haven’t read my story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093405/chapters/27413544">To the Moon</a>, this is part of a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048725">series</a>. But they’re all stand alone stories, so it’s okay if you haven’t read the others yet. You'll still be able to understand this story.</p>
<p>(Especially since this story features different main characters, though takes place in the same universe.)</p>
<p>Title is from H&amp;D's song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought that he was just going to get two cups of coffee and then head outside— one cup for him, one for his work partner. Then they would zip off to the office, and he would listen to his work partner talk about the most random things on the way. And he would glance once in a while from the road to look at the other man, seeing the familiar smile and hear the familiar laugh.</p>
<p>After making his order and paying, he waited. There were a few customers in the café, though it wasn’t all that crowded despite it being near lunch hour. The dreary view outside indicated that rain would fall soon. Just one look at those gray clouds, and it would make anyone want to quickly scamper to the nearest building, looking for cover.</p>
<p>For a while, the 26-year-old man let himself be lost in his own thoughts, ruffling his black hair out of habit. He then drew back the sleeve of his lab coat, checking the watch wrapped around his wrist. He and his work partner had a tight schedule, but they would always spare some time to get their daily dose of caffeine.</p>
<p>“Here’s your order, sir.”</p>
<p>He glanced up, smiling at the waitress as she handed him the coffee.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Holding one cup in each hand, he began to make his way to the door.</p>
<p>But before he even crossed half of the room, a hand gently grabbed onto his arm.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it didn’t surprise him that much, or he would have spilled coffee all over the floor and most probably all over his clothes. Along with that would be a coworker ready to tease the hell out of him for being so clumsy. The clothes under the lab coat might have been just a simple black shirt and pants, thus would be able to camouflage the coffee stains, but the <em>white</em> lab coat? That would be an absolute nightmare.</p>
<p>(And it was quite a surprise that he didn't spill it, because he could be incredibly clumsy sometimes.)</p>
<p>He glanced to the side, and slightly down due to his tall height, to see a petite woman looking at him with rather pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, sorry... Doctor...” the woman said. She squinted her eyes as she read the name stitched onto his lab coat. “Dr. Cho Seungyoun? Are... are you from Sigmund Corp?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun pulled on a friendly smile. “Yes, that is correct. Dr. Cho Seungyoun from Sigmund Corporation, where we make wishes come true. Sorry, I would shake your hand but...” Apologetically, he lifted the cups of coffee in his grasp.</p>
<p>The woman nodded, releasing his arm. It was clear that she was agitated, unable to keep her hands still.</p>
<p>“How may I help you?” Seungyoun said, rather gently. He knew a distressed person when he saw one.</p>
<p>“It’s... I... I...” The woman’s legs were shaking now, and she was no longer able to look at him as she glanced at the floor.</p>
<p>“How about we sit down first, ma’am? Maybe that could help.”</p>
<p>The woman looked up at him again, gratefully nodding.</p>
<p>Which was how Seungyoun found himself sitting across a stranger, the table between them covering the lower parts of their bodies. Maybe the woman’s legs were still trembling, or maybe she was still fiddling with her hands. But she could hide all that now, and that seemed to help.</p>
<p>Seungyoun had set the coffee on the table. They had taken a seat near the window, and on the corner of his eye he could see the dark clouds and civilians quickening their pace to get to their destination.</p>
<p>The woman finally spoke, voice still quiet yet more firm.</p>
<p>“Dr. Cho, could you please tell me about Sigmund Corp’s services? What you offer to your clients?”</p>
<p>At her words and questions, Seungyoun observed the woman more. She had long hair that went past her shoulders, though he took note that it was a bit messy, with stray strands here and there. But it was clear the woman took good care of her hair, as it looked both silky and smooth. Her lips were the color of natural tint lipstick, but it didn’t seem that she was wearing any makeup other than that, thus revealing the shadows under her eyes.</p>
<p>The woman looked like she usually took care of her appearance, but due to recent circumstances, she began to pay less attention to it. Lack of sleep, too. Nonetheless, she was still beautiful.</p>
<p>Seungyoun answered with a question.</p>
<p>“Have you ever regretted something in your life?”</p>
<p>Eyes widening slightly at receiving a question in return, the woman looked at him curiously. “What...”</p>
<p>“A regret that continued to linger, refusing to go away?”</p>
<p>The clouds looked darker outside. It would surely rain soon.</p>
<p>“And all it did was eat away at you?” Seungyoun continued. “Suffocating you? Tearing you down little by little?”</p>
<p>It had an effect on the woman. She bit her lip which had started to tremble.</p>
<p>Seungyoun kept his gaze steady. “If you had the chance to rid yourself of that regret, would you?”</p>
<p>Silence. A heavy silence hung between them, in which the woman glanced down to stare at the table. Then, shoulders slightly trembling, a single tear streamed down her face.</p>
<p>“Would you?” Seungyoun asked again, voice gentle.</p>
<p>The woman nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. “I would.”</p>
<p>“Sigmund Corp could do that.” Seungyoun then pulled on a comforting, reassuring smile. “We get rid of regrets. We make dreams come true. We <em>grant wishes. </em>Anything you want. Maybe you regret not doing a certain thing in your life. You regret a single event. Or maybe you had a dream that was never fulfilled. But it’s okay. Once you put your trust in our hands, we could make anything happen. That is what Sigmund Corp does.”</p>
<p>The woman nodded again, wiping her eyes. “I heard about your company and its services from my friends. But I hesitated... Not knowing what to do. But I saw the Sigmund Corp logo on your lab coat and I just had to ask... to make sure.”</p>
<p>“Then you made the right decision, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“I do hope so, Dr. Cho.” The woman fixed her gaze to look at him now. “Tell me... Does it hurt? The process of this wish granting?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun shook his head. “No. It’s just like falling asleep. We can only perform the procedure on an unconscious client.  What we do next is use our technology to enter the client’s memories. And from there, we help guide events in a way so that the client’s wish is granted. And the client would believe in those memories as their reality.”</p>
<p>He explained it as simply as he could, at a pace that he hoped was easy to follow. But he made sure that the woman didn’t show confusion on her face before he continued.</p>
<p>“The procedure is harmless. The client won’t feel a thing. We just put a helmet on their head, and that helmet connects to our machine that makes it all possible. Two doctors— in this case, my work partner and I— would also wear helmets. We would be linked to the client. Our physical bodies would of course stay here in the real world, but our minds would enter the client's memories.”</p>
<p>Another pause. The woman nodded, as if to urge him on.</p>
<p>Now came the hard part. But it was something that Sigmund Corp made clear in their advertisements and description of services. Every potential client had to know this.</p>
<p>“But this procedure can’t be done on just anyone,” Seungyoun said, voice a touch softer. “A person can’t live with conflicting memories. It’s as simple as that. The reality that they got from the procedure would clash with the reality that happens right here in the real world. It would be too much for their minds to handle<em>.</em>”</p>
<p>Now the rain really started to fall. A light <em>pitter patter </em>on the windows as droplets hit the glass.</p>
<p>“Thus,” Seungyoun concluded, “the memory alteration procedure can only be performed on people on their death beds. In fact, living their final wish would be the last thing they ever do. But they’re happy in the end. They would die with a smile on their face.”</p>
<p>That struck a core in the woman. She bent over, hands over her mouth as her shoulders began shaking again. This time, more tears came, and they continued to come even after she shut her eyes.</p>
<p>Seungyoun wished he had tissues to give. He really never intended to make anyone cry, but it was a natural reaction after he gave the explanation to a potential client.</p>
<p>Still, he did feel bad. He opened his mouth, wanting to give more words of comfort, but the woman dropped her hands from her face.</p>
<p>Eyes shining with tears and showing so much sincerity, she said, “Please... would you help my brother? He— He doesn’t have much time left. Maybe he only has a few more weeks. Or <em>days.</em> He’s always wished for something... and I think this is the only way he can have that wish fulfilled.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun nodded in understanding. “Of course, ma’am. We would be happy to help.” He dug into the pocket of his lab coat, taking out his name card. “You can contact us here, and a pair of doctors will come to help your brother.”</p>
<p>With shaky hands, the woman took the card. “Will you be doing the procedure, Dr. Cho?”</p>
<p>“If you personally request for me, then yes. My work partner and I will be the ones performing the procedure.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The woman held onto the card tightly, as if having it in her grasp gave her strength. “Thank you so much, Dr. Cho.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun flashed another warm, comforting smile. “It’s my pleasure. We’re here to help.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to have kept you here. You must be very busy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry. Like I said, we’re here to help. Thank you for being brave to approach me.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I did.” The woman held up the hand with the card in it, giving a little wave. “I hope you can meet my brother soon, Dr. Cho. This is goodbye for now.”</p>
<p>“I hope so too, ma’am,” Seungyoun replied, gathering the cups of coffee in his hands. He then stood up, his tall frame towering over her. “Till we meet again.”</p>
<p>And then he left the café, sparring one last glance. The woman was staring out the window, out at the bleary view in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A parked car waited down the street from the café. Its gray paint fit well with the backdrop of the gray skies and the rain falling. It wasn’t a fancy car, really. It was just the Sigmund Corp company car that functioned well enough to take doctors to places. Even to places outside the city.</p>
<p>Seungyoun made a little jog towards it. The rain was still a light sprinkle, but he wasn’t going to wait for it to get harder and pour down on him.</p>
<p>He made sure not to spill the coffee, though. He had his reasons for keeping the coffee safe and sound.</p>
<p>Stopping right in front of the driver’s seat window, Seungyoun bent down. He stared intensely at his work partner, who had yet to realize that he was there due to being lost in thought. There was only inches and a glass between them, and Seungyoun hoped that it would be surprising to turn around and suddenly see him there.</p>
<p>While he waited, Seungyoun took in the side profile of his friend— handsome facial features all sharp and strong. A pointed nose, thick eyebrows, plush lips, and big eyes that crinkled at the edges when he laughed. Seungyoun kept staring intensely, wanting to see those features form a shocked and surprised expression.</p>
<p>But when his work partner <em>did </em>turn and see him there, there was not even a slight trace of surprise. Instead, Seungyoun just got a blank stare. A judging stare that said <em>hyung, what the heck are you doing?</em></p>
<p>Seungyoun pouted. “You’re no fun, Hangyul.”</p>
<p>(What was he hoping for, really? This was a man who wasn’t even fazed when Seungyoun dragged him through a haunted house.)</p>
<p>Lee Hangyul, three years younger than him but looking quite older, let out a laugh. Seungyoun’s voice probably came muffled through the glass, but Hangyul got the gist of his friend’s disappointment due to the failed attempt.</p>
<p>Seungyoun held up his hands, brandishing the coffee. Hangyul nodded and leaned over to the front passenger seat, swinging it open. The older doctor then rushed to the other side of the car, letting out a relieved sigh when he finally slipped into the seat beside Hangyul.</p>
<p>He shut the door right before a gust of wind blew by.</p>
<p>“Hot americano for you,” Seungyoun said, handing the drink to his friend.</p>
<p>“Thanks, hyung.” Hangyul brought the drink to his mouth, taking a few eager sips, though careful not to let it spill on his own lab coat. He then leaned against the seat, letting out a blissful sigh. “Okay. I’m charged up now.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun smiled. Yup. That was the reason he wanted to keep Hangyul’s coffee safe and sound. The younger doctor really did need his daily boost of caffeine, and he savored every sip.</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung.” Hangyul then called, turning to look at his friend. “Was the line really long?”</p>
<p>“No, the café was nearly empty. But a woman approached me and asked about Sigmund Corp. I gave her all the explanations and my name card.” Seungyoun’s voice went quiet as he remembered the encounter. He remembered the woman’s crying face, the desperation in her eyes. “Her brother might be our client one day.”</p>
<p>Hangyul’s expression softened. Even his deep, husky voice was softer when he said, “Then I hope we can help him.”</p>
<p>The weight of their job was a heavy one. Both emotionally and physically. But they were ready to take it all, whatever was thrown at them, if it meant helping others.</p>
<p>Determination on his face, Hangyul set his coffee in the cupholder. He then put his hands on the wheel. “You ready to work, Dr. Cho?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun grinned. “Ready when you are, Dr. Lee.”</p>
<p>Hangyul focused his eyes on the road in front of him. He started the car, foot on the pedal. “Then let’s go,” he said, a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>The radio switched on, playing the introduction of a retro song. A harmonization of voices, then drums and electric guitars joining in. And finally, a soft singing accompanied by a synthesizer’s melody.</p>
<p>Hangyul stepped on the gas pedal, easing the car out of its parking space. The vehicle then soared down the road, passing the sights around them of brick buildings surrounded by much larger ones.</p>
<p>The rain may start pouring, but it wouldn’t dampen their spirits. In each other’s company, they watched those sights pass by, the nostalgic song coming along on the start of their journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The day when we were looking at the sunset</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when I said that I was lucky to find you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was quite a long time ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, the sunset is just the beginning of a night</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song at the end is DAY6’s Days Gone By. Some of the lyrics reflects how Seungyoun and Hangyul’s relationship would have been in the story.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p> [edited notes]</p>
<p>The reason why this was posted on my side account was because I wasn't sure if I would continue it. After months, I decided to just leave it as a one-shot. Just a quick glimpse into the lives of these two doctors and their peculiar occupation.</p>
<p>I wanted to show a glimpse of Seungyoun and Hangyul in this universe— a pair of doctors who are goofy and a mess with each other, but at the same time dealing with their own complicated feelings. A universe where they struggled and figured out their relationship amidst the emotional turmoil from performing the memory procedure on their client.</p>
<p>(At least, that was what I had planned ahaha ㅠㅠ)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraaa/pseuds/citation">my main ao3 account</a> and on <a href="https://twitter.com/myday_blackrose">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>